


Everyone gets sick

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia Pope may be tough,but she's isn't immune to sickness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror and sighed angrily

"No..I am not sick..So immune system get yourself together and fix this bullshit.."Olivia mumbled to herself..

Olivia knew she had to go to the white house today for a meeting so she was not about to let everyone know she was sick...

Especially not Fitzgerald

Olivia left her bedroom and went into the kitchen to look for some medicine..

Olivia sighed in relief when she found a bottle of cold syrup..

She opened the bottle and took three swigs before gagging..

"Cherry flavor my ass.."Olivia coughed and undressed so she could get in the shower..

The hot spray lessened her aching a bit but Olivia got out after five minutes so she wouldn't be late..

Olivia decided to wear skinny jeans with a pair of M.K flats..

Olivia put on a creme colored bra and tank top..

Over the tank top she carefully put on a creme colored sweater that matched her shoes...

Suddenly Olivia felt a wave of nausea and dizziness wash over her..

Olivia swayed and sat on her bed and closed her eyes until the feeling left her body..

Olivia then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face..

When Olivia was done she slowly returned to her bedroom and wondered what to do with her messy bed hair..

Not having the strength to curl it,she brushed it and put it in a cute ponytail..

"Okay..Brush teeth,check..Do hair,check,.."Olivia said to herself 

Olivia glanced at the clock and saw it was nine thirty!

She had to be at the White House at 10:00 and she knew she would have to leave in the next five minutes if she didn't want to be late

Olivia got her bag ready..She made sure it had her phone,pocket knife,charger,extra pair of clothes with personal items,and shoes

Olivia then felt another wave of dizziness wash over her..

"Woah.."Olivia murmured before steadying herself

She stood there for a moments and waited til the feeling stopped before getting her coat,a bagel,and bag and leaving..

Olivia drove to the white house and luckily she was ten minutes earlier because of reduced traffic..

Olivia went inside after being check by a security guard and knocked on Fitz's door...

"Come in.."A deep voice said..

Olivia prayed she wouldn't get dizzy and went inside and closed the door..

"Hello Olivia.."Fitz said smugly..

Liv cleared her throat and said "Hello,Fitzgerald.."

Olivia had not seen him since he broke up with her and she was currently dating Jake but he was out of town for a day

"The meeting..is this way.."Fitz said quietly before leading Olivia out of the room..

On the way there Olivia got a little dizzy but ignored it..

Fitz lead her to a conference room that the meeting was being held at..

Olivia thanked him and Fitz left,returning to his office...

As the meeting dragged on Olivia felt worse and worse..

The meeting finally ended after what seemed like hours to Olivia

Olivia sighed in relief before heading to her car and preparing to drive home..

As soon as she turned on her car she got a call from Quinn...

Olivia cleared her throat once again and tried her best not to sound ill

"What do you people need..?"Olivia managed to get out decently before stifling a cough..

"We need you to come in!!Like Now!!"Quinn squeaked through the phone causing Olivia to get a headache..

Olivia sighed and replied "This Better be good.."

She hung up the phone and held her head in her hands as the headache worsened..

"Damn it.."Olivia mumbled her voice raspy..

Olivia drove there in twenty minutes..

Olivia cleared her throat and walked slowly into the building..

She was greeted by Quinn..

"It is good..Like its very very stupidly good.."Quinn said..

Olivia sighed and went into the conference room where Huck,Harrison, and Abbie was

Olivia sighed and asked "Okay..So what do we have.."

"A guy claimed his wife was killed..."Harrison announced..

"That's what you people called me in for..?"Olivia asked before sneezing..

"By ailens.."Huck mumbled..

Olivia was shocked and angry

Was this some kind of joke?

"Seriously..Okay do you-"Olivia started before feeling dizzy..

Olivia swayed slightly and Huck placed a hand on her back..

"Woah,Steady.Steady.."Huck said before steadying her..

Quinn,Harrison and Abbie exchanged glances of concern..

Once Olivia was steady Huck slowly moved his hand from her back and she sat down..

"Liv you okay?"Harrison questioned in concern 

Liv slowly nodded her head "Yes I am fine.."

Before any of them had a chance to reply all of them heard footsteps coming towards the conference room..

To their suprise It was Jake..

"Jake..?What are you doing here.."Olivia said before sneezing once again..

"I missed you..And are you sick..?"Jake asked Olivia 

Olivia shook her head slowly to avoid getting dizzy and put her head down..

Jake poked Liv "Livvie.."Jake said singy like..

"Dont call me that Jake.."Olivia mumbled before coughing..

"Okay that's it..Come on.."Jake said before grabbing Olivia's hand and pulling her up..

"Woah.."Liv murmured swaying slightly..

"Okay whatever you people have going on..Please figure it out,Me and Liv are going home.."Jake said before leading Liv out of the building and into the car..

Olivia feel asleep and Jake drove to his home..

When Jake got to his house he glanced at Liv

"Livvie..."Jake murmured..

Olivia opened her eyes and replied.."J-Jesus Jake I told..told you not to came me that.."

"Aww..Even when you're sick you're super fiesty.."Jake laughed lightly..

Olivia glared at him.."I..I a-am not sick.."

"Yes you are..now come here so you can get warmth.."Jake said pulling Liv into a hug..

"Jake..G-Get o-off.."Olivia whined before eventually slumping against him..

Jake chuckled and replied "see..?"

Olivia shook her slowly and said "No..I'm tired.."

"You're sick..why can't you just admit it and let me take care of you.."

Jake was concerned about Liv

"The r-reason why I a-am not admitting t-t-that I'm sick is because I'm not sick..."Olivia retorted before sighing..

 

"Damn it Liv you are so stubborn.."Jake complained before releasing his hold on Liv and getting out the car..

He went over to Olivia's side of the car and opened it..

She almost fell but thanks to Jake she didn't..

He picked her up like a baby and her legs wrapped around his waist..

"Jake you carried me like we were gonna make out or something.."

Jake shrugged his shoulders "So..?"

Olivia snuggled into Jake's chest for warmth and Jake chuckled

"This made me realize how short you are..."

Olivia rolled her eyes playfully and said "Shut up.."

Jake chuckled and pulled Liv up so her head rested against his shoulder...

Her arms were wrapped loosely around his neck.

Jake carried her inside and laid her on his bed...

"Hey..Liv.."Jake murmured

Her eyes were closed and she didn't answer..

"Livvie...."

Olivia sighed and retorted frostly "Jake..What?"

"I'll be right back.." Jake said carresing her cheek and kissing her head before leaving the room..

Olivia rolled on her back and tried to sleep despite the worsening headache..

She watched Jake's car pull out of the driveway and she frowned..

"Maybe he went to go get medicine.."Olivia hoarsely whispered to herself...

Olivia doubted that a bit and went to check for medicine..

She was shocked and started to think he was going to see a girl...

After checking all three bathrooms and finding medicines cabinets full of cold and flu medicine Olivia got a little upset..

After getting some water she went back to Jake's bed and tried to sleep..

She couldn't sleep for two hours and just as she saw Jake's car pulling up Liv pretended to be sleep..

Jake went inside and he was talking on the phone..

"I love you too,and next time I'll bring a condom.."

Olivia was shocked and angry but still pretended to be asleep..

How could he..That Bastard!!

Olivia heard Jake walk in but she still pretended to be asleep..

"Livvie.."Jake murmured..

Olivia slowly opened her eyes..

"How..How could you.."Olivia mumbled before launching into a coughing fit..

"Livvie..What are you talking about..Are you okay.."Jake asked before feeling her forehead with his palm..

Liv ignored her nausea and headache and inched away from him

"I love you too and next time..I'll bring a condom..?!"

Jake sighed in guilt and defeat..

"Livvie..it's n-not--"

"Yes the f-fuck it is.." Olivia got out from Jake's bed and slowly left his house .

Jake sat on the bed and tried not to cry..

"dammnit.."

Olivia went to the edge of the street and hailed a cab..

Moments later a cab pulled up to her..

Olivia got in and said "The White House please.."

The older man said "Okay to the white house...and are you sick,m'am..?"

Olivia sighed "Just a cold.."

The ride to the white house was flooded with silence

There was occasional attempt at conversation but it did not last long..

When the cab got in front of the white house the man uttered "That'll be 24.67.."

Olivia nodded and gave the man a fifty dollar bill. "Keep the change..y-you h-h-have earned it.."

The man smiled gratefully and replied "Thank you so much for the tip..and make sure you get some rests and fluids.."

Olivia nodded.."I will..Thank you.."

"have a nice one ma'm

Olivia got out of the cab"You too.."

Olivia had to go through about 20 guards to get inside the white house..

Olivia slowly made her way to Fitzgerald's office..

Suddenly out of the blue..Olivia got really dizzy..

"Crap.." Olivia sighed before closing her eyes..

She waited to after the dizziness had passed to knock on Fitz office door..

"Come in.."A deep voice rattled from the other side..

Olivia slowly opened the door and walked inside..

She closed the door behind her and looked at Fitz

He was shocked..and she could see he is a little concern..

"What are you doing here in my office.."He coldly said 

Olivia bowed her head and replied "Jake cheated on me.."

She stiffled a cough and that worried Fitz

"What?!He what?!"Fitz was angry..

How could He..

Jake hurt Liv and Fitz was completely furious

Then he remember he was the one who broke her heart..

But he didn't care..Mellie forced him to do so or she would take away their kids 

"And are you sick.."

Olivia shook her head "No..I-..I'm fine..

Fitz walked to her slowly and raised his hand so he could check her temperature

Olivia backed up and continued doing so until she hit a wall..

Fitz took the opportunity and gently put his hand on Olivia's forehead..

"Olivia!You are burning up!!"Fitz screamed..

Olivia rolled her eyes "I..I'm f-fine.."

"No Olivia Pope,you are not fine.."Fitz retorted in concern.

Olivia stiffled a cough and Fitz locked the door to his office

"S-Seriously..?"Olivia stuttered greatly annoyed..

"I am taking you to bed.."Fitz firmly said..

Olivia was about to reply when she felt bile coming up her throat..

She turned abruptly and emptied the contents of her stomach into a solid gold trash can..

Since she only ate a bagel today she didn't throw up much but she did dry heave..

It took Fitz only mere seconds to be behind Olivia rubbing her back soothingly

Olivia wiped her mouth with a napkin he had handed her..

"That's it..I'm taking you to bed.."

Olivia sighed "But..I'm-" Fitz cut her off

"No you are not..I'm taking you to bed,no ifs and or buts.." Fitz announced..

Suddenly out of the blue Olivia got really dizzy and stumbled into Fitz arms..

Fitz put his left arm around her waist to steady her.. 

"Fitz..I..I'm sleepy.."Olivia slurred her voice growing softer at the end..

"I know..but once we get you into bed..you can sleep all you want.."Fitzgerald replied

"..Dizzy.."Olivia murmured before whimpering..

"Come on Olivia.."Fits replied before helping Olivia to his huge bedroom..

Luckily he didn't run into anybody on the way there..

Fits opened the door to his luxurious bedroom and Olivia swayed heavily in his arms..

"I..feel f-faint.."Olivia said before leaning more on Fitz..

"Okay,lets get you into bed.."Fitz responded before picking Olivia up..

She was almost completely limp in his arms as he held her but she was not unconscious 

Fitz carried her to the bed and gently laid her under the covers..

Olivia snuggled closely to the soft pillow and her eyelids started to droop..

"Have you taken any medicine..?"Fitzgerald asked 

Olivia nodded her head slowly..

"Cherry flavor..C-Cold and Flu.."Olivia stuttered in repsonse..

"Okay I'm going to the bathroom to get some medicine for you.."Fitz announced before going to the restroom..

Olivia's eyes fluttered closed and a few moments later Fitz came out of the bathroom with some medicine in his hand..

He frowned when he saw Olivia sleeping..

"Olivia.."Fitz tried waking her up but there was no avail..

"Wake up Liv,so you can't take some medicine.."Fitz said waving the bottle slightly..

She mumbled something about wanting to sleep and pulled the cover up to her chin..

Fitz pulled back the covers and Olivia whined 

"You can sleep after you take the medicine,Liv.."Fitz replied 

"I just wanna sle-eep.."Olivia whined before turning away from him..

"Olivia Pope..Take the medcine and then you can sleep..all you want.."Fitzgerald demanded getting irritated..

Olivia looked at the medicine then at Fitz "You promise..?"

Fitz nodded his head "I promise..Now drink.."

He held the cup of medicine up to her lips

Olivia drank the medicine obediently her massive brown eyes never leaving his..

After drinking the medicine Fitzgerald helped Olivia lay back against the pillows..

Moments later Olivia's eyes fluttered closed and Fitz fought the urge to hold her closely..

Just as Fitz was about to leave he heard Olivia whimper in pain..

He turned around and looked towards the bed.He almost gasped when he saw Olivia shaking and shivering in her sleep..

Fitz went over to the bed and hesitated

When he heard Olivia cough and whimper in pain Fitzgerald took off his blazer and shoes before climbing in bed stiffly and laying next to Olivia..

Olivia's shivering intensified and Fitz pulled Olivia to him stiffly..

After a few minutes of holding her distantly Olivia jerked awake and got from under the covers...

Her hand flew to her mouth as she leaped from the huge bed and stumbled into the bathroom...

She opened the toilet lid and emptied her stomach's content..

She heard her name being called and she moaned in response..

"Olivia..?"Fitzgerald called out before opening the door to the bathroom..

He found Olivia in the bathroom throwing bile..

He was by her side holding her messy hair away from her face and rubbing soothing circles on her upper and lower back..

When she was done Olivia wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet..

"I..I should go...home.."Olivia whispered..

Fitz shook his head.."So you can throw up and pass out and not have anyone to take care of you..?"

Olivia rolled her eyes before coughing..

Fitz helped Olivia up and she put the toliet lid back down before sitting on it..

"Olivia...I need to take you temp.." Fitz said before grabbing the thermometer from the cabinet..

Olivia shook her head..

"Here comes the plane.."Fitz sang..

Olivia rolled her eyes again "Fitz..what are-"

Her words were cut off by the thermometer being put in her mouth...

She sighed in frustration and soon the thermometer beeped..

Fitzgerald smiled in triumph but when he saw the numbers on it his smile instantly faded...

"102.7" Fitz said sadly..

Olivia gasped before coughing "But I'm so cold.."

"I think we need to get you to an emergency room.." Fitzgerald realized 

Olivia looked at him in shock "So they can give me medicine we have here and charge me 450 dollars..I mean I have the money but s-still.."

Fitz looked at Liv I'm doubt but nodded agreeing with her..

Olivia coughed once more and Fitz rubbed her arm comfortly

"Lets get you back to bed.." Fits said before grabbing her hand and pulling her up...

Olivia tried to keep her eyes open as Fitz pulled her to him but she failed..

Olivia fell foward but Fitz arms were around her waist..

As a result her head fell foward and her hair fell in front of her face..

"Olivia.." Fitz called out in slight panic..

When she didn't answer he turned her around and she slumped forward against his body..

Fitz placed one arm under Olivia's back,one under her knees and picked her up...

Her head slumped against his neck and her arms were loosely wrapped around his neck..

Fitz carried Olivia back to bed and placed her back under the covers...

As he turned away he felt something on his left hand..

Fitz almost gasped and turned his head..

He looked down and saw Olivia's hand grasping his hand in her own..

"S-S-Stay.."Olivia murmured in her sleep..

"Okay.."Fitzgerald hesitated.."I'll stay.."

He awkwardly climbed into bed and laid next to Olivia

Fitz put his arm loosely around Olivia's waist but he kept his distance...

About an hour and a half of laying in bed next to Olivia he fell into a dreamful sleep state..


	2. Chapter 2

He was soon waken by a knock at the door and after sighing he got out of bed...

Fitzgerald put on his shoes and blazer before turning off the light..

He sighed in relief when he saw he hadn't woke up Olivia..

Fitz opened the door and saw Cyrus there looking very solemn..

"Cy..What is it..?" Fitz asked...

"Um..Mellie..She is looking for you.."Cyrus admitted before looking at the ground...

"I...Olivia.." Fitz said barely a whisper..

Cyrus looked confused for a moment "What about her..Is she hurt.."

Fitzgerald shook his head "No..But she is sick..and she is in here..."

Cyrus almost gasped at Fitz's confession and replied "What are you doing to do sir.."

Fitz shrugged his shoulders and answered "I don't know...I am thinkin about asking you to watch her while I go find Mellie but you're busy.."

"Sir...Of course I will watch Olivia.." Cyrus uttered 

Fitz thanked him and left the room to go find Mellie..

He had to keep her out of the white house and out of his bedroom...

Cyrus hesitated before going into the large bedroom and closing the door...

Even though he couldn't see because they lights were off it was mid day and the sun shined right on Olivia..

After a few moments he made his way to a chair on the opposite side of the room and sat in it..

Olivia tossed and turned in her sleep and when she woke she saw Cyrus and gasped before coughing..

"What a-are you doing..here.."Olivia croaked..

Great now she was losing her voice..What else could go wrong...?

"Mr.Fitzgerald is looking for Mellie.." Cyrus blurted out....

"Wow..I'm going h-h-home.."Olivia stuttered in response before slowly getting up and turning the light on..

"Ms.Pope..He wanted me to watch you..While he went to go look for Mellie.."Cyrus said in an attempt to convince her to stay..

"..Watch..m-me..I'm no child.."Olivia retorted coldly before sitting on the bed to avoid a wave of dizziness...

Cyrus nodded "But you are,in fact sick.."

Olivia rolled her eyes "I'm..n-not..sick.."

"I'm sorry Olivia,but I wont let you leave.."Cyrus replied before getting up out if the chair he was sitting in..

Olivia's sleepy brown eyes widen in fear and she got up and walked to the door but Cyrus was close behind her..

He grabbed her arm and turned her around sharply..

That sudden movement caused Olivia to become greatly dizzy and lightheaded..

"C-Cy..Cyrus..L-Let me g-go.."Olivia slurred while swaying..

Cyrus's facial features softened and he replied "You're slurring.."

"I..J-Just wanna..g-go home.."Olivia replied trying to control her slurred speech...

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that.." Cyrus replied before tightening his grip on Olivia's arm as he noticed she was swaying a little..

Olivia tried to pull her arm away from him but his grip was too strong and she was starting to get dizzy again...

"C-Cy..Cyrus..please.."Olivia pleaded to him making him feel slightly guilty..

Cyrus shook his head and apologized once more..

Olivia sighed as she felt a large wave of nausea wash over her...

"If I let you go will you try and leave..?"Cyrus asked still holding on to her arm..

Olivia tried to ignore the nausea and shook her head slowly..

Cyrus slowly let go of Olivia's arm and to his relief she didn't run..

But she did stumble to the door and slide down it...

Her cute chocolate eyes slid closed and she slumped against the door..

Cyrus frowned in concern and quickly walked over to Olivia..

He moved her brown messy hair from her face and tried to wake her..

"Olivia..Wake up.."Cyrus softly said while popping her cheek gently...

She moaned in response and he knew he was gonna gave to get her in bed..Awake..or not..

Cyrus sighed before grabbing Olivia's wrist and pulling her up to him...

As a result she slumped hard against his shoulder...

"Liv..Come on..wake up,will you.."Cyrus said in a final attempt to wake her..

He stood and pulled Olivia up to him..

Her head landed softly on his shoulder the rest of her body was slumped against his chest..

One hand was around her waist so he could steady her..

Once she was halfway steady Cyrus decided not to carry her as she might wake up..

Instead she leaned heavily on him almost completely limp against his side as he helped her to the bed..

Olivia sniffles and snuggled closely to the pillow..

When Cyrus removed her hand from her waist,Olivia fell back against the bed and pulled the throw blanket up to her chin in an effort to get warmth...

Cyrus removed her hair away from her face and returned to the chair he sat in earlier..

He wondered when Fitz was going to return to Olivia..

To his surprise Fitz returned about an hour later after he returned to his seat...

"Thank you Cyrus.."Fitz said gratefully 

Cyrus nodded his head and then asked "Did you take care of Mellie"

He made sure his voice was a whisper

"About that..She is gone on a trip to the Bahamas so she will be gone for the next two weeks.."Fitz replied before watching Cyrus leave..

He turned his attention to Olivia and he realized he forgot to ask Cyrus about Olivia's condition..

Fitz gently laid his hand on her cheek..

Her fever went down but she still had one and that worried Fitz deeply...

He had to get some more medicine in her system

Fitz watched the steady rise and fall of Olivia's chest as she wheezed out shaky breaths

"Olivia..we have to get some more medicine in your system.."

Olivia turned in his bed and in her sleep she said "..1..2..3..Dean Ambrose for the WWE Heavyweight Championship.."

Fitz cocked his head to the side in confusion and asked himself "Who the hell is Dean Ambrose..?"

Fitzgerald shook his head to rid his mind of that thought and went to wake Olivia..

"Olivia..come on.." Fitz said before sighing

After what seemed like forever Olivia opened her eyes and looked around..


End file.
